


Their Future

by Neville_The_Devil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/Neville_The_Devil
Summary: A little fic about what the packs future would be like. Its mainly about Lydia and Stiles' future but I do mention most of the other characters'.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Their Future

  
Lydia Stilinski was sitting on the sofa in her living room watching her 2 year old daughter play with her cuddly animals while eating a bowl of crisps which rested on her pertrubing stomach. 

She heard keys turn in the lock of her front door. As she placed her bowl on the side table, her husband, Stiles, entered carrying a large bag of shopping. 

Slowly, she attempted to get up of the grey comfy sofa to reach her husband. He walked in to the kitchen to place down the shopping, their daughter Rose had not yet noticing her dad, as he was to engrossed in her toys.

He began to walk into the living room to see his beautiful strawberry-blonde, green eyed, 7 months pregnant wife waddling out of the room to greet him with a smile. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed gently with love and adoration.

"How's my little Charlie doing," Stiles asks while reaching and placing one hand around her large midsection. Both still smiling at each other.

"He's doing fine, except pushing on my bladder which I will have to go deal with in a sec."

Stiles smiled even wider at the mischief of his unborn soon, "not even born yet and causing trouble," He laughed at his pouting wife.

"You do have a habit of creating mischievous children." She joked.

Stiles looked over his wife to see his little girl grinning at him from below, now noticing her dad.

"Speak of the little Devil and she shall appear," He said as Lydia turned around to see their beautiful girl who had the same strawberry hair as her mother and the same hazel brown eyes of her father. She also inherited his freckles which a dotted all over her fair skin.

Little Rose stood quietly as her parents were talking to each other. Her dad had finally noticed her and both her parents had finally turned to look at her. She giggled and ran up to her dad hugging his legs. He grabbed on to her and lifted her small body up to sit on his hip.

"How's my little flower doing, has she been good for mummy?" He asked with his stern dad face.

"Been good, played with my toy and did drawing with mummy." 

"Well done, flower!" Stiles gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and let her down on the ground to run back too her toys. He turned back to his wife and gave her another kiss too. 

"I love you honey, but I wasn't joking about the bladder thing," she chuckled at her husband. He joined in the laugh and let her go pee with one final kiss. Stiles goes back to their generously sized kitchen to put away the shopping. 

They bought their house right after Lydia finished a MIT and began to settle down, It was a large 4 bed with a huge garden and a much needed huge dinning room for when the pack visits for their monthly dinners. 

Scott and Malia often come over for lunch or dinner. They live in a 2 bed flat in Beacon Hills with their annoying rugged homeless looking dog PadFoot. (Scotts secretly a MAJOR Harry Potter fan).

Peter and Chris have been together ever since they went of to help Derek with finding and protecting new wolves against the hunters. They booth share an apartment near Scott's and Malia for practicality, and over the years Malia and Peter have gone closer together, which is what Peter's always wanted.

Stiles and Lydia quickly realise that both Chris and Peter need a loving carving family as they have lost so many people in their lives, so they have excepted them into the growing family. Lydia also made everyone moved past Peters 'psycho faze', as Stiles like to call it. He even had baby sat Rose a couple of times.

Derek is still the broody (single) Sourwolf he's always been. He, Theo, Liam and Scoot, as the alpha, are the main four who help with the wolf protection/recruiting thing the pack is doing. Chris and Peter help as well with their extensive wolf/hunter knowledge.

Although, the duo have slowly begun to step back from it all and are just trying to have as normal lives as they can, they still help the pack and try their hardest to be as useful as possible.

Peter, with in his 'spare time', uses the Hale fortune to invest money to fuel the Packs projects-like having to house the new wolves they help.

Stiles Dad, Noah Stilinski, usually comes for dinner as well as Scott's Mum, Melissa Stilinski. They've been married for 4 years and Noah and Melissa are both retired from their jobs and now run the newly built Lupin House (another example of Scott's naming skills). They also sold both houses and moved into the

Lupin House for practically. With Derek's permission it was built on top of the old Hale house. Scott did ask Derek if he still wanted it to be called the Hale house, but he declined as he new he wanted a fresh start. Putting the past behind them.

After putting the shopping away, properly, Stiles returned to the living room to find Rose. She was still engrossed with playing with her toys but immediately knew that her Dada had entered the room. Her face lit up and smiled, motioning for Stiles to come and play. He walked over, sat with her and, with the toy shed passed to him, began to play make believe. 

Stiles entertained Rose until his wife had returned from her trip to the bathroom. She smiled lovingly at her family, gong over to wrap them in a tight hug. Rose squirmed out of the hug, after a while, and carried on playing. 

Stiles looked up at Lydia and cupped her cheek and kissed her warmly and with all the love he could. 

In this room where the people they loved most and they both knew they wouldn't let anything get in the way of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
